Chromaticity
by tetsuryu
Summary: She dances through beauty tutorials and he plays comedic sketches like video games, but despite the differences in content, it all boils down to speaking to a camera. RoWen Youtuber AU
1. vlog 1

Here it is! The RoWen Youtuber AU :) My finals are coming soon so the updates might be a little slow until November ends but I'll try my best to update quickly! Enjoy~ ^^

Edit 23/9/15: I'd like to thank Guest for the constructive criticism! I've changed my summary but I'm not really good at bright summaries so I hope that was okay! :)

 **Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 ** _vlog #1_**

"...Remember to give me a thumbs up or subscribe if you liked this video! See you in my next one!" Romeo put two fingers to his head in a mock salute, offering a boyish grin before reaching out to stop the recording. He sighed and stretched languidly, slouching back on his chair. He had just finished filming another video for his YouTube channel, feeling a pounding headache at the thought of having to edit the new material. A knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie, and he waits expectantly as the door cracks open.

"Hey boy, ya done with that Tube-crap?" his father asked, prompting Romeo to roll his eyes.

"It's called YouTube, pops. And yes, I've just finished filming my latest video." Macao laughed at his teenage son before throwing the door open fully.

"Come help your old man with the barbecue, will ya? The Heartfilias are almost here." Sighing, Romeo stood up from his seat, grabbing a red snapback and making a move to follow his father out the door. "Don't pull that long face, Romeo! You wanna see your beloved cousin Lucy, don't ya?"

"You make me sound like I have ulterior motives for meeting Lucy-nee."

"Hey, she's a model for a reason."

"I'm not you, pops." Macao had always been known for his slightly lecherous streak, but Romeo was thankful that he did not inherit that particular attribute.

"Just come out and help with the barbeque, Natsu will be coming too." Natsu was Lucy's boyfriend, and was what Romeo considered a role model in life despite his playful and slightly… reckless antics.

The 19-year-old ambled out of the room as slowly as possible, dragging his feet to the backyard where his father was struggling with the barbeque. Shaking his head, a smile made its way across his face as he reached for the tongs in his father's hand. "I'll handle it."

Macao gave his son a pat on the head, earning an annoyed swat in return. The doorbell rang at that precise moment, and Macao's eyes gleamed as he turned to open the door.

"Uncle! It's so nice to see you again," Lucy's cheerful tone was faintly heard from the doorway, and Romeo didn't bother looking up from his cooking as he heard the ruckus Lucy's boyfriend made as he greeted Macao.

"Macao!"

"Jude! Layla! Oh, and who's this?"

"It's nice to meet you, s-sir…" a shy, unfamiliar voice caught his attention, however, and he turned his head to peek through the open backyard to the doorway. The new guest was hidden by his father's tall frame, as Macao chuckled and shook the hand of the girl.

"Just call me Uncle or Macao like the rest of them, sir is way too formal…"

"Y… yes, Uncle Macao…"

Macao laughed heartily once, more before he turned to usher the guests towards the backyard. Romeo immediately snapped his head back as his father brought them towards his work station, trying to seem nonchalant as he rotated a skewer.

"Romeo!" Romeo looked up from the barbeque, a wide smile gracing his features. His vision was momentarily covered by salmon-coloured hair, as Natsu gave him a rough hug. Natsu was dressed in a plain black t-shirt that had a small dragon logo on his right chest, paired with bermudas that had a design consisting of orange and red flames.

"Hey there, Natsu-nii."

"Hello, Romeo. How's university coming along?"

"Uncle Jude, Auntie Layla. It's alright, I guess."

"Hi Romeo!"

"What's up, Lucy-nee." The blonde model was dressed in a green sundress that accentuated her curvaceous body.

Lucy grinned at him, and Romeo finally let his eyes rest on the girl that accompanied the family. Her long, sapphire blue hair shocked him the most, but he really shouldn't consider it unusual considering Natsu's pink and Lucy's blonde. She seemed to be about his age, wearing a shy smile on her face and a short white dress that hugged her slim figure graciously. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere before, but his mind was really drawing a blank.

"This is Wendy, Natsu's cousin." Lucy introduced.

"We brought her along because we were on babysitting duty," Natsu grumbled.

"That's rude, Natsu! Wendy's almost 18, that's hardly babysitting." She glared at him, before turning to Romeo with a blinding smile. _Mavis, she's scary_. "As I was saying, Romeo, this is Wendy. Wendy, Romeo."

Offering a light grin, one that his female fans seemed to adore, said male reached out a hand. "Hey, I'm Romeo Conbolt."

Wendy smiled in return, her big brown eyes finally meeting his own dark blue. "Wendy Marvell."

"You look really familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Macao snickered as he nudged Natsu. "Is that how you kids flirt nowadays?"

Romeo only rolled his eyes. "I can hear you, pops. I'm just asking an honest question."

"Oh, Wendy's really famous," Natsu replied, seemingly unfazed by Macao's statement. "She's a YouTuber."

Romeo's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline, but the bluenette immediately raised her hands and waved them frantically, shaking her head. "I'm… I'm not that famous at all!"

"YouTube!" Macao exclaimed. "Romeo uploads videos on that all the time!"

"You're a YouTuber?" Romeo asked, surprised.

"Ah... yes..."

"So am I!" he grinned, happy to have found something in common. "What's your channel?" He immediately produced his smartphone from the back of his jeans, clicking the YouTube application and thrusting it in her face.

Biting her lip, Wendy took the phone with a small smile, keying her name in the search bar and clicking on her profile. Returning the phone, the bluenette watched as the boy tapped on the screen.

"There! I subscribed."

"But you haven't even seen my videos yet!"

"Eh, the thumbnails look good enough."

Wendy shook her head lightly, laughter threatening the burst from her lips.

"You know what, Wendy? We should collaborate sometime. What do you say?" he suggested, a boyish smile etched on his handsome face.

"That'd be nice-"

"Romeo, stop flirting before ya burn the barbecue!" Macao guffawed, sharing a high five with Jude as Wendy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and Romeo threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Stop complaining about the quality of your child labour, pops."

"Yer 19! That ain't no child labour."

"Whatever, pops."

Wendy couldn't stop the wide smile that stretched across her face as she watched the father and son interact. Although the shy bluenette had had no choice but to tag along to Lucy's family gathering, she was beginning to think that maybe meeting new people wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

 _levymcgarden . livejournal . com_


	2. vlog 2

I think I'm updating sooner than I planned to... Enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _vlog #2_

After Wendy had departed that night with her number in his phone and promises of filming a _collaboration together, don't forget!_ , Romeo lay back on his bed with a silly smile on his face. He supposed it was normal for a boy of his age to be attracted to the first impressions of pretty girls, the fact that they shared the same, rare, career option being a possible catalyst to his growing affection.

Sitting up abruptly, he reached for his laptop lying on the corner of the queen sized bed, flipping it open a little more roughly in his haste. Clicking the bookmarked 'YouTube', he immediately checked his Subscriptions, fingers rubbing across the touchpad to click on his most recently subscribed channel.

Her channel art was as graceful as her appearance was, the back view of her beautiful head of sapphire being blown by the wind as she stood in an empty field. Her profile photo was one of her bright smile, her hair tied into two high ponytails.

Opening her most recent video, he watched, enraptured, as she breezed through a hair tutorial, her delicate fingers expertly winding through her hair to form elaborate braids Romeo could only hope to understand. Her gentle, lilting voice was soothing to his auditory senses, and he found himself watching video after video, till the point where he was certain her notifications would be full of his 'thumbs-ups'.

His blinked in surprise as the next video from the autoplay of her uploads began, a completely different theme in comparison to her previous beauty tutorials and haul videos. He glanced at the title of the video.

"Sky Goddess…"

The piano intro to an unfamiliar tune started softly, and Romeo's eyes widened as the familiar bluenette stretched from her crouched figure, took a deep breath, and _danced_.

He could barely keep his mouth closed as she flew across the wooden flooring of the dance studio, her sapphire hair tied into a ponytail that twirled with every gracious movement.

He didn't think it was possible for a human to move so weightlessly and effortlessly, as if they were the flowing wind and unrestrained air, but he was wrong.

The song came to an end all too soon, as Wendy returned to the crouching position she had began with. Gulping, Romeo found himself clapping in appreciation, even if she was unable to physically hear it.

He scrolled through the comments section, nodding in agreement at every praise and frowning in annoyance at every baseless critique. Making up his mind, he decided to put up a comment of his own to contribute in increasing the amount of positive comments on her video.

He bit his lip and typed a simple but heartfelt, genuine sentence.

 _'You're an amazing dancer.'_

* * *

 _'You're an amazing dancer.'_

Wendy couldn't stop the heat that bloomed in her chest upon reading the particular comment on her most recent dance video. It wasn't the first comment of the sort, but the fact that it was from someone she had spent a lovely evening getting to know seemed to amplify its importance. The name 'Romeo Conbolt' seemed to burn into her eyes as she stared at it, her mouse shifting to click on the wide grin in the photo accompanying his name.

He had a similar amount of subscribers, she noted, just a little over a million. Although she rarely ventured to this 'side' of the video-sharing site, she couldn't help herself as she clicked on video after video, his easy humour and good looks providing an almost addictive enjoyment. He didn't only post funny videos, she realised, he also had an expertise in playing video games she could barely understand.

She giggled at a particularly funny scene in the comedic sketch he'd uploaded, in awe at his comfort with making a fool of himself in front of the camera. So focused in the video she was watching, Wendy failed to notice that someone had entered her room, and was sneaking up to her.

"Watching Romeo?"

The bluenette let out a squeal of surprise, her head spinning around so fast she felt the whiplash of the motion.

"Lucy-san!"

Lucy smiled as she joined Wendy on the bed, her gaze directed to the open laptop. As Wendy's parents were out of town for the weekend, they had entrusted Wendy in the care of the Dragneels. This was a common occurrence, however, and the guest room in the Dragneel household had pretty much been transformed into Wendy's second home. Since Natsu and Lucy were practically joined at the hip, it wasn't a surprise that Lucy slept over.

"Romeo's pretty handsome, isn't he?"

"Um… I… I guess…"

The blonde winked. "Are you interested?"

"I've only just met him!" Wendy cried out, her cheeks tinting red.

"It's the first impressions that pull you in!"

"I doubt Natsu's first impression was anything attractive. Didn't he puke all over your new shoes?"

Lucy cringed at the memory, shaking her head. "You know how he is with his motion sickness… I was just unlucky to be standing next to him on the train. But that's different for you! I'm pretty sure Romeo's first impression was above average."

"We just… get along because we have YouTube in common!" she explained, trying to convince her cousin's girlfriend.

"If you say so…" At Wendy's frustrated pouted, Lucy giggled. "Alright, I'll stop teasing you. Why were you watching his videos anyway?"

"Oh! He commented a really nice one on mine and I clicked his profile page and just ended up… watching…"

"Aw! What did he say?"

"He… he said I was an amazing dancer…"

"That is _so_ cute!" Lucy gushed. "Did you reply?"

"Um… no…"

"What? Why not! You should at least thank him for the nice comment."

"I… um… It's kind of embarrassing to reply him on the video…"

"Then thank him directly! You have his number, don't you?"

Wendy managed a hesitant nod at this, and she barely had time to blink before her phone was thrust in her hands. She looked up at Lucy's encouraging expression, slowly dragging her fingers across the screen. She opened up a new message and scrolled through her contacts, her finger hovering over a certain 'Romeo Conbolt' uncertainly.

"Come on," Lucy urged.

 _'Romeo-san, thank you for your comment on my video.'_

"That's so formal! Add a smiley!" Lucy urged, grabbing the younger girl's phone.

 **WENDY:** Romeo-san, thank you for your comment on my video! ^^

Before she could even protest, Lucy had already clicked send, and Wendy could only watch the message fly into a new chat. His reply came instantly.

 **ROMEO:** Just call me Romeo :) And you're welcome! I meant it, you know

Lucy giggled at his reply, patting Wendy on the head and getting up from her spot on the bed. "I won't invade your privacy any longer, just update me if anything happens alright?" she winked, laughing once again at the bluenette's embarrassment before she sauntered out the room.

Wendy bit her lip, turning back to the message. She had never been fluent in social interaction, being shy with strangers and more comfortable speaking to inanimate objects that wouldn't reply, such as cameras.

 **WENDY:** Thank you, Romeo ^^ Your videos are so funny, I would never be able to be as funny as you are.

 **ROMEO:** What can I say? I'm just talented in that aspect. Like how you are with dancing! I look like a struggling chicken when I attempt to bust a move.

The bluenette unconsciously smiled a silly smile, rolling over to lay on her back as she typed a reply. He had a natural ability to make people feel comfortable and at ease, it seemed, and Wendy was happy to be at the receiving end of it.

Despite her shy personality, Wendy found it easy to hold a conversation with Romeo, and she didn't know how long she lay in that position, her arms becoming sore from holding her phone up and away from her face.

 **ROMEO:** You remember how I said we should collaborate? Let's hang out before we do, so it won't be awkward when we film.

She stared at the message in surprise, sitting up quickly as she read it over. _He's asking me out?_

 **ROMEO:** So? What do ya say?

 _No, no. This is just for business purposes._

 **WENDY:** 'Yeah, that sounds good. ^^ When?'


	3. vlog 3

Happy October! I'm so happy because I'm graduating this month!

 **D** **isclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _vlog #3_

Rolling on her feet, Wendy looked around, eyes searching. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, pouting. It was midway through the first month of Autumn, and the weather was gradually becoming chillier. She stood in front of the entrance of a shopping centre, watching the countless patrons pass by, not seeing a singular familiar face.

She supposed it was her fault. She'd been so nervous about meeting Romeo - _alone_ , as her best friend Chelia liked to add - that she'd shown up almost an hour earlier than their agreed meet up time.

 _Thirty more minutes_ , Wendy noted. She turned her head once more-

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Wendy squealed as she jumped, drawing the attention of the people around her. Wide eyed, she spun around to meet a familiar head of dark purple hair, bent over from laughing. "...Romeo!"

Still chuckling, Romeo barely caught his breath as he straightened up. "Wendy... I'm so sorry! I didn't know you would scream so loud."

The bluenette pouted at him. "You're not at actually sorry."

"You're right, I'm not," he laughed. "I planned to come early to find a place to hide and scare you, but you were even earlier!"

"Ah... yes... I didn't plan to come so early but I was just..."

"...nervous?" he grinned. She bit her lip and nodded. "Don't worry, I am too! I couldn't even sleep last night."

Wendy bit harder on her bottom lip, strangely happy at the fact that he was just as nervous about meeting her. "Where... where should we go now?"

"Hmm... are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" she couldn't help her loud agreement, having rushed out so quickly that she hadn't had a chance to eat breakfast. Romeo's smile widened as he checked his watch.

"Perfect! Let's go for brunch."

* * *

"Did you see the dirty looks the waiters were shooting you?" Wendy giggled.

Her companion shrugged, "Not my fault they can't enjoy a good talent show."

"I hardly think you juggling grapes and catching them with your mouth was what they considered a talent show..."

"Not my fault they put grapes in the appetiser," Romeo grinned, running a hand through his dark purple locks. "I mean honestly, they should've seen it coming."

The bluenette burst into laughter, and Romeo joined in with a light chuckle. "I thought they were going to throw us out."

"Oh trust me, one more trick and they would've. What a pity, I haven't showed them the cup balancing one."

Wendy giggled once more, eyes shining as she regarded her companion. He too, returned the grin, black irises warm. They continued their stroll through the shopping mall, reaching a lull in their conversation.

"We've gotten pretty comfortable with each other, don't ya think?" He stretched, and she hummed in agreement. "I think we'll be good with filming next time we meet."

"We need to film one for your channel and one for mine but... what should we do?"

"For my video, I was thinking you could play a video game with me."

"But I'm really bad at games!" she cried, worry circling her round eyes. "What if I ruin everything?"

"That's the best part," he winked, causing her to blush.

"Wh... What should we do for my channel then?"

"Well... I do have an idea... but I'm not sure if you'll be okay with it..." He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, as she turned to look at him questioningly.

"What is it?"

"You know how you do videos about beauty and stuff..." Romeo risked a glance at her, groaning as he noticed her full attention was upon him. "I was thinking..."

"Yes...?"

"It'd be funny if I did your make-up!" He blurted.

Wendy stared at him, wide eyed, before slowly turning her head forwards once more. She slowed in her steps, gradually coming to a stop as she turned to him again.

He winced. "I... if you don't want to I understand! You can do my make up instead!"

The corners of Wendy's lips slowly began to turn upwards, before she was giving him a full blown eye smile, pearly whites gleaming. "That's a great idea! Sometimes I think my channel's too boring..."

"You're... you're alright with that? Even if you end up looking like a drag queen?"

The bluenette gasped in shock at the image before realising the mirth dancing in his eyes. "Romeo!" She whacked his arm as he chortled.

"I mean, I'll try my best, but I've never done it before so no guarantees," he warned.

"That's okay, I'll just do your make up next time!"

Romeo smirked. "Oh, we haven't even filmed the first one and you're already suggesting a next time?"

Wendy's cheeks flushed red as she realised the implication of her passing comment, and raised both hands up to wave them frantically. "That's... that's not what I meant! I-"

"Relax, Wendy," he grinned boyishly. "I'm looking forward to a next time, too."

Said bluenette couldn't help the increased thudding of her heart, folding her hands in front of her shyly.

"So, your place, or mine?"

"What?" Wendy turned to him, wide-eyed. He looked at her with a similar confusion, before understanding dawned on him and he burst into laughter.

"I meant, where do you wanna film?"

"Oh..." she trailed off, her cheeks burning once more. She sighed inwardly. She was doing a lot of blushing around him, it seemed. "Well... it's easier for me to bring my makeup than for you to install the game and stuff on my computer so I guess I'll... go... over...?"

Romeo nodded in agreement, expression thoughtful, before he winced at a certain memory. "Looks like I've got to clean my room up so it looks more like a castle and less like a cave."

"…Oh my god, aren't you Wendy Marvell?" Both YouTubers looked up from their conversation to see three girls around their age, staring at them with wide eyes.

Romeo grinned at Wendy, who seemed flustered by the sudden attention she was receiving. "Ah yes... Hello!"

"I love your videos! I've subscribed since the beginning," the fan in the middle gushed, her hands cupping her cheeks. "Can... Can I get an autograph?"

As Wendy nodded in agreement, Romeo sidestepped and watched, the genuine smile on the bluenette's face contagious as it lit up his own.

"Do you guys want me to grab a photo for you?" he offered, reaching a hand out for the fans' phones. He helped them snap a picture, feeling the heat of their stares as he returned the phone.

"Are you a YouTuber too?"

"Oh! He's Romeo!" her friend whispered rather loudly.

Romeo chuckled. "Romeo Conbolt at your service."

"Didn't you comment on Wendy's 'Sky Goddess' video? The screenshot is all over Twitter!"

Both YouTubers felt their cheeks heat up at the mention of Romeo's comment. He shrugged and nodded, trying to portray a picture of nonchalance.

"...And you guys are out together... alone..." The girls gasped and Romeo could only place a palm against his face, knowing what they were going to say before the words even tumbled out of their mouths. "Are you guys _dating_?"

Wendy was sure her face couldn't be hotter than it already was, her eyes doubling their size at the assumption. She shook her head and hands frantically, shooting a glance at her companion for help, only to see the tip of his ears tinged a similar scarlet.

"We... we're not! We're just hanging out b... before we film together!"

"You're collaborating?"

"Y… yes!"

Romeo eyed Wendy's panicked demeanour, a small smirk gracing his features. He reached out, grabbed her wrist, and began pulling her away. "Thanks for the love guys, but we've got to run."

Amidst the fans' calls of _'Can't wait!', 'Bye!_ ', what Romeo had said seemed to clear a path through her clustered thoughts to the forefront of her mind.

"I need to make a throne for the Sky Goddess in my castle."


	4. vlog 4

Thank you for the wait and the encouraging reviews! Here's a longer chapter to tide you over till the next one~ Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

 _vlog #4_

Swirling on his chair, Romeo did a sweep of the room, mentally checking if everything was in order. Camera, _check_. Extra chair, _check_. Computer, _check._

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he took a glance at his reflection in the mirror, straightening the snapback he flipped backwards on his head, the deep blue reminiscent of the fellow YouTuber about to be featured in his video. He was wearing a black collared shirt with only the first button buttoned over a white t-shirt, and a pair of sweatpants, figuring that the camera would only capture the top half of his body anyway.

The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He ignored the smirk his father gave him from the couch as he bounded out of his room, and opened the door quickly.

"Hey," he said breathlessly.

Wendy seemed surprised at the speed at which he opened the door, but answered with a bright smile. "Hi, Romeo."

Macao's smirked only widened as the two youngsters continued smiling shyly at each other in the doorway. "Brat, you ain't inviting her in?"

"Oh!" He pulled the door open wider, the tips of his ears heating up in embarrassment. "Come in."

"Good afternoon, si- Uncle," Wendy greeted. Macao gave her a megawatt smile that spoke of teasing and mischievousness.

"Run along now, kids! Go hang out in the room. You can shut the door if you want, I'll be right here with the TV on max volume."

Romeo groaned and threw his hands up in exasperation as Wendy spluttered and blushed. He rolled his eyes at his father's guffaws, placing a palm between Wendy's shoulder blades to usher her down the hall. "Keep the TV down, pops, we're filming."

 _"Oh. Filming."_

Rolling his eyes once more, he finally managed to escape to his room with Wendy. He ran a hand through his purple strands, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry about my dad," he sighed.

"D-don't worry about it..."

He bit his lip and shrugged. "Well, welcome to my humble abode, goddess."

"Stop calling me that!" she blushed, eliciting a chuckle for him.

"Alright, alright. Now, what shall we do first?"

"The make-up video."

"Why? So you can clean it off immediately before we film the next one?" he joked.

"No... no! I didn't mean it like that..."

"Relax, Wendy. I'm just joking."

He led her over to where he'd set up their 'work station'. A DSLR camera was set up on a tripod on the desk, and the sunlight shining in from the window behind it providing the natural lighting she'd seen in his videos.

Wendy passed him a memory card which he popped into the camera, turning it on and making adjustments to the angle and focus. "You ready?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded in determination. He shot her another grin, before hitting the record button.

"Hi guys! I'm Wendy Marvell, and today I have a special guest with me," she began, her confidence increasing as she spoke to the camera.

Wendy turned to him, sporting an enthusiastic expression he'd never seen before during their interactions. Romeo chuckled at her bright face, before giving a salute to the camera.

"Hey, I'm Romeo Conbolt."

"So... as you guys can see, I currently have no makeup on my face..."

"You hardly look any different!" Romeo exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? My eyebrows are gone and everything..." she brought her finger up to touch her thin eyebrows, as he shook his head.

"I'll never understand eyebrow make-up."

Wendy's eyes widened. "Now I'm not sure if I can trust you."

Laughing, Romeo winked at the camera.

"Romeo's going to do my make-up today," she smiled.

"I'm excited."

Hesitantly eyeing his overly wide grin, she removed a large pouch from her bag, showing it to the camera. "I've got some of my make-up products here, and you can choose from them."

"This is some?" he asked incredulously, picking out a handful of bottles and cases and brushes.

Wendy felt the heat blossom on her cheeks, as he continued to sift through the bag. "I've got as much make-up as you have games," she retorted.

He stopped in his actions, before nodding, impressed at her witty reply. "Well, goddess, let's get started."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Romeo only laughed. "Sure sure. I know the first step is foundation. Right?"

"I usually put concealer first."

"What? Which one is that?" she giggled at his shocked expression, digging through the bag to produce a stick concealer. Romeo grabbed it, pulling open the cap and rolling it up, amazed. "What do you use this for?"

"Covering my dark eye circles and blemishes."

He frowned as he scrutinised her face. "You don't have any though."

She bit her lip to hide the smile threatening to burst on her lips, gesturing for him to continue. He turned to her, taking a deep breath, before gently pressing it onto her skin.

"...Is it supposed to look that different from your skin colour?"

"You're supposed to blend it!"

"Oh..." he reached his fingers towards her face, and she leant away in surprise.

"With a brush!"

"Ah!" he picked a brush from the many in the pouch, experimentally dabbing it. "It blends! That's so cool."

He breezed through the rest of the concealing, picking up the foundation and staring at it blankly.

Wendy giggled at his confusion. "Pour a bit of it on the back of your hand and use that big brush to brush it on my face."

"How much should I... Oh sh-"

She could only laugh as he panicked over spilling the liquid, spinning round blindly to look for a tissue.

"This isn't funny, Wendy! Now I've got beige stains on my sweatpants!"

Wendy turned to the camera as Romeo stood up, gesturing at his sweatpants. "This is evidence of a YouTuber's laziness... Only dressing the top half of their bodies..."

"Maybe you should dress me up next time," he smirked, settling back down into the chair. "Alright, Ms Marvell, it's time for some foundation."

She folded her lips inwards as he dabbed at her skin randomly, swiping the brush around and causing her to squeeze her eyes shut.

"You know how you do the voice overs when you're filming make-up tutorials?"

"Yeah?"

" _I'm now putting some foundation on my face_ ," he began, opting for a pretentiously high-pitched tone.

"I don't sound like that!"

Ignoring her, " _you have to blend all the way down to your neck! I'm just using soft, measured strokes to create the perfect look_."

The bluenette couldn't hold back her urge to laugh, and soon Romeo was joining in with his lower-pitched chuckles.

"Oh. Oops..." Wendy's eyes flew open at the hesitance in his voice, taking in the expression of someone who'd just committed a crime. "Look, I honestly didn't mean to... but... you kinda look like a geisha now..."

Her eyes widened, reaching for a mirror, but he swatted her hands away.

"Sorry goddess, you only get to see the final product. Now, since your skin tone is... bright enough, let's skip the powder and other stuff and go straight to the eye makeup."

"Curl my eyelashes first!" She picked out the funny looking tool for him, and he eyed it suspiciously before slipping his fingers through the holes. "...You know how to use this... right...?"

"I've seen enough of your videos to know," he shrugged. "Come closer."

She fought the natural pink seeping into her cheeks as he pulled her chair to his, a hand coming up to brush against her face as he reached for her eyes with the other. "D...don't press it down too quickly or you might catch my eyelids too."

He hummed in acknowledgement, carefully closing the curler around her eyelashes. "Do I just hold it?"

"Um... you can sort of pull it- _Ow_! Pull it gently!"

"I'm sorry!" he panicked, earning a chortle from the bluenette. He quickly finished the other eye, and reached for eyeshadow. "Let's go with a nice ocean blue to complement your hair."

"I don't think-"

"Shh, valued customer, let your make-up artist do the work. Now close your eyes," he sang.

"R...Romeo..."

"I'm actually pretty good at this!" He whirled the brush around, a mock display of expertise in the way he extravagantly painted on her eyelids. "Perfect! What's next? Oh, eyeliner!"

"That's dangerous, Romeo!"

"Have faith, I won't stab your eyes, now come closer."

"You keep asking me to move closer..."

"That's because I want you to be closer to me."

She bit her lip. "Less flirting, more working, Romeo-san."

Bursting into laughter, he halted his digging through the pouch. "I was wondering when you'd catch on."

She blushed and snatched the pouch away in an effort to distract herself, only causing Romeo to laugh harder. Picking out a pencil liner, she handed it to her 'make-up artist'.

"I didn't know eyeliners looked like this. I thought they were thinner, like brushes!"

"Those are liquid liners! They're harder to control so I thought I'd bring a pencil one."

"Underestimating me, are we?" he huffed, but reached to cup her face in his hands. "Close your eyes, goddess."

"Try to draw as close to my lash line as possible!"

"Do you want a cat eye?"

"...Are you sure you know how to do that."

"Of course!" He carefully traced a line along her lash line, finding it difficult to keep his hand steady as he went along.

Feeling his confident strokes on her skin, she thought that _maybe I can begin to trust him with this whole make-up thing-_

"If the line looks kinda squiggly can I go over it again?"

"...Yes..."

"Huh. I guess that will do it." With a flick of his wrist, he drew an end at the corner of her eye that was just a _tad_ too long - and very strangely angled. He'd tried his best, he reasoned, as he moved on to repeat the process on the other eye. "Ugh, I hate when I draw one side perfect and I can't recreate it!"

"You have to start on the other side like its the first side you're doing... That way it'll be perfect on both sides..."

"Make-up is way too hard."

"It'll be my turn to do your make-up next time!"

"Making me look like a drag queen?"

"No! I'll make you look good."

"I think _you_ look good," he winked.

Wendy's eyes flew open, her heart jumping in surprise. _We're in the middle of filming, he's only doing this to make it less boring._ "But yet you're making me uglier."

"...Yeah... I've made a great mistake..." Romeo hung his head forlornly.

Giggling, she blinked at him as he saw her face. And promptly choked.

"I... I promise I can fix this! Where's your mascara?"

"I hardly think mascara will fix anything..." she gave the camera pleading glance, mouthing 'help' as he finally found the product.

Wendy could only feel her dread increasing as he closed in with the brush, succumbing to her fate and letting him brush it against her right eyelashes.

"Ah! Why does it clump together!"

"Stop panicking!" she guffawed. "You have to do it in a zig-zag motion," she explained, motioning with her hands.

He gripped the end of the mascara with both hands, biting his lip in concentration as he repeated the motion.

"You look like you're trying to saw my eyelashes off."

"Shh," he shushed her again. Brushing some mascara on her bottom lashes, he moved to attend to her left eye, when-

"You got it on my nose!"

"Why is there stuff on the stick?! It's supposed to be on the brush only!" She couldn't help but guffaw at his dumbfounded expression, as he groaned and flipped the tool so that the stick would not touch her nose. "Now I have to twist my arm awkwardly!"

"...My mascara isn't a lightsaber..."

Romeo only grinned in reply. "Okay, that struggle is over. What am I missing?"

"Lipstick."

"Ah, of course, how could I forget." He picked out all the lipsticks he could find, laying them out on the table and popping the cap open one by one. "Hmm..."

He put each shade against her the corner of her lips, trying to see which one looked the best. Wendy shifted under his burning gaze on her lips.

He noticed her discomfort, flitting his blue irises up to meet her chestnut hue, before looking back down at her parted lips.

A tongue darted out to wet them out of nervousness. He blinked.

"Romeo...?"

Clearing his throat, he picked a soft pink colour, shooting a grin to the camera. "Pink happens to be my favourite colour."

"Is it because Natsu-san's hair is pink?" she giggled, causing him to blanch in shock. The bluenette turned to the camera. "Natsu-san is my cousin and I've heard that Romeo's in love with him."

"It was just that one time I said I wanted to be like him," he complained, pressing the lipstick onto Wendy's lips. "They never let me live it down."

He concentrated on making sure he stayed within the lines of her lips, lightly brushing the stick across her lips.

"You'll have to press harder, Romeo... I don't think anything is going on my lips at all."

"Alright, alright- _argh_!"

Wendy stared at him, wide eyed. "What?"

"It's out of line, what do I do?!"

" _Wipe it off!_ " Wendy shook her head at the fumbling Romeo, who gave up on looking for a tissue and instead reached his hand towards her face. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb across the stain, feeling the tips of his ears burn as he realised the intimacy of the action.

Clearing his throat, he tried again. _Is it just me or are her cheeks awfully red... I don't remember blush on..._

Successfully finishing the lipstick without any glitches, he leaned back to look at his masterpiece…

" _Pfft_ ,"

…only to be unable to control the laughter that immediately burst from his lips.

Wendy narrowed her eyes at him, throwing a suspicious glare at the camera before reaching for the mirror Romeo held out in his shaking hands.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, throwing the mirror away in reflex. Romeo caught it while still laughing, generously holding it in place. "Romeo, _what did you do?_ " she whined. "I look like a monster!"

Shaking from his mirth, he ran a hand through his purple hair and took a shuddering breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I swear! I tried my best! At least the eyeshadow complements your hair."

Wendy placed her heavily caked face in the palm of a hand, a smile playing on her lips. "I guess it does..."

Finally calming himself, he patted her on the back. "I'll help you wash it off," he offered.

The bluenette's head shot up faster than he could blink, and she shook her hands heavily with a glare that held no malice. "No thanks, I think I need a break from you."

"Don't lie, _Wen_ , I know you love having me around," he smirked, and Wendy tried to ignore the jolt of her heart at his nickname.

"As long as I get to do your make up next time!"

Romeo snorted but nodded in agreement. "I got to say, I'm glad I suggested this."

Wendy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, turning to the camera.

"Life lesson, when Romeo says 'I have a good idea', _run_."

* * *

 _levymcgarden . livejournal . com_


End file.
